


Not A Gentleman

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth tries to be a gentleman with Kate. He really does. The problem is Kate doesn't want him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Gentleman

He tries to be a gentlemen.  
He sleeps on the couch instead of the bed. Neither one of them addresses the fact that they both watch each other’s every move no matter where they are. Or that he’s gotten used to grabbing her hand before they go to leave. Or how on some nights she asks him if he wants to sleep on the bed with her and he ignores it.  
Then it happens.  
After a heroin induced sleep, he wakes up to find Kate in nothing but her bra and panties. “Shit!” he swears, making her jump.  
Kate lets out a shriek and goes to cover her breasts. “Oh God. I thought you were sleeping.”  
“Well, I’m not now am I?” he drawls as he sits up in bed. He closes his eyes. “What the hell were you thinking changing in here? We’ve got a perfectly fine bathroom, Little Lady.”  
She scowls. “I was thinking its hotter then sin out and I didn’t want to rush to the bathroom for the sake of modesty if you were sleeping.”  
Seth opens one eye as Kate slips a shirt on. It’s his shirt he realizes. One of his undershirts to be exact. “Hey. What the hell do you think you’re doing, Kate?” His eyes are both open now as he stares, surprised by how much the sight of her in his clothing turns him on.  
Kate winces. “I’m sorry. I had to wash my clothes and it was the only clean thing I could find.” She walks over to the edge of the bed where he sits and takes a seat next to him. “I should have asked.”  
He clears his throat. “No. Nope. That’s fine.”  
He keeps on seeing the image of her half clothed. Kate pulls her knees up against her chest and his shirt rises up just a little revealing just a bit of skin. Sunlight from their hotel room window hits her just right and for a moment she looks holy.  
“I’m going for a walk,” he says, “and maybe the laundry will be done by then.”  
Kate raises an eyebrow but shrugs in response. He gets up and leaves, shutting the hotel room door behind him. He was around the parking lot for a good fifteen minute and hopes she’ll be clothed by the time that he gets back.  
When he opens the door to the room he finds Kate still sitting on the bed, still in his shirt and her underwear, smiling up at him. “Shit.”  
He can’t pretend anymore, he realizes, because it just might fucking kill him if he does. “Alright Katie Cakes. You win.”  
Kate smiles and laughs. She pats the empty spot on the bed next to her and Seth takes off his shirt, because he really isn’t a gentleman after all.


End file.
